Social networking applications such as Facebook, Instagram, Pinterest, Twitter or LinkedIn have become ubiquitous. As the number of social media applications has grown, so has competition between the sites for users' attention. Social media site operators seek unique features to engage, attract and increase their membership.
In addition, as mobile electronic device usage has increased, so has the amount of time that users spend interacting with social media applications on such devices. However, because of the small size of a portable electronic device, social networking application providers are constrained by the number of features that they can provide to users. As they add more features, the user interface may become cluttered, and/or the content and or features may be too small for the user to easily see.
This document describes methods and systems that are directed to solving at least some of the issues described above, and/or additional issues.